Wunderfizz s Mansion
by ZarBalor25
Summary: La vida cotidiana de una científica alemana que cuida de mas de 10 chicas cada una con una personalidad diferente, siempre intentando hacer que tengan una vida común y tranquila sin dejar de protegerlas de la codicia del Grupo 935, pero será difícil ocultarse cuando las chicas poseen habilidades sobrehumanas que las hacen destacar DEMASIADO de la sociedad. Perks Humanizados.


**Wunderfizz´s Mansion**

* * *

 **Buenos dias/tardes/noches a todos, ZarBalor rrrreportandose, soy nuevo en este fandom y me encanta Call of Duty: Zombies, aunque solo he terminado la Boss Fight de Der Eisendrache, bueno, este fic para los que no me conocen, lo hago porque sufro de un bloqueo inmenso, la inspiración fue absorbida por la Llave de Invocación y no ha salido, este mini-fic es para que sepan que no estoy muerto, solo estoy bloqueado en algunas ideas, como sea explicare brevemente por si el summary no fue suficiente.**

 **¿Usare a los personajes de CoD? Probablemente no.**

 **¿Esta es historia original? Mas o menos.**

 **¿Había necesidad de hacer esto? Por Monty que no, pero como aun no tengo ni puta idea de como iniciar un fan-comic, esto fue lo más cercano que pude hacer.**

 **¿De que trata? Nada en especial, mas que nada es solo entretenimiento.**

 **Con esto aclarado, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Wunderfizz's Mansion**

 **Cap: 1**

* * *

 **Berlín, Alemania, Mansion de Wunderfizz**

En una zona algo alejada de la ciudad, se encontraba un vecindario sumamente lujoso, varias casas grandes y majestuosas eran habitadas por gente importante y muy poderosa, sin embargo, dos mansiones eran las que resaltaban, una frente a la otra, ambas de un color blanco majestuoso, representaba la elegancia de su propietario, que hablando de este, iba llegando de su auto último Audi modelo, en color azul oscuro metálico con detalles blancos, las rejas del portón se abrieron a la par para dejar pasar el auto, la conductora siguió hasta estacionarse delante de la entrada de la mansión. La mujer tenia aparentemente 30 años, aunque lucía más joven, su pelo era de un azul oscuro, atado en una coleta y un fleco deslizándose por su frente junto a un muy pequeño mechón rebelde que siempre se negaba a adornarse perfectamente al peinado, la mujer tenía una tez ligeramente pálida, con unos ojos igualmente azules oscuro los cuales estaban detrás de unas gafas de pasta negras, vestía únicamente una bata de laboratorio abotonada de los 3 primeros botones, en la parte trasera de esta esta un símbolo circular con los números 935 y debajo de este se asomaba su bra negro, pantalones de vestir, zapatos de tacón negros, su mirada era seria y determinada, la mujer se acomodo un poco su peinado y camino a la entrada de la mansión.

Todo parecía estar en calma, iba caminando por las tranquilos y callados pasillos de su mansión, si, era de ella, habían varias puertas que eran habitaciones, ella simplemente siguió su camino hasta llegar a lo que sería su habitación, abrió su puerta cuando de repente alguien la tomó por sorpresa en una bolsa, la mujer pataleaba para liberarse pero siente como otra persona la sujeta evitando que se mueva, sin embargo, no contaron con la astucia de dicha mujer, atrajo sus pies a ella junto con uno de sus captores causando que se golpee con su compañero, rápidamente sale de la bolsa y esquiva los ataques de sus captores, detiene el puño de uno, gira haciendo un candado al brazo y empuja al sujeto contra su compañero, otros 2 salen de en escena atacando a la mujer quien esquiva y bloquea sus ataques mientras contra-ataca.

Uno de sus contrincantes salta para patearla pero la mujer esquiva y usa su brazo para hacer que el sujeto pierda el equilibrio empujando sus píes causando que este caiga de espaldas, rápidamente la peliazul da una vuelta pateando la cabeza de otro sujeto mientras esquiva al cuarto sujeto, pasa uno de sus pies detrás de el y lo hace caer encima de su compañero, la mujer salta cayendo de pie encima de estos, vuelve a saltar ahora hacia uno de sus captores haciendo una hurracarrana sobre este causando que se estrelle contra una pequeña mesa de madera destrozándola en el proceso, solo quedaba uno.

Empezaron a golpearse ambos sin detenerse, la peliazul pudo notar que este era el más fuerte de los 4, sus golpes eran muy fuertes pero algo lentos, ella rápidamente esquivo un puñetazo y golpeo con la punta de sus dedos la garganta de su rival dejándolo en shock momentáneamente, cosa que aprovecho y lo atacó con una patada giratoria dejándolo fuera de combate, la mujer miró a sus captores en el suelo sin posibilidades de seguir el combate.

\- Hmm, buen trabajo chicas - dijo la mujer recuperando el aliento - Han progresado mucho, en especial tu Quick - dice la mujer a quien atravesó la mesa.

\- Siiiii - dijo la chica aun en los escombros de la mesita de madera levantando su brazo y el pulgar sin siquiera levantarse.

\- Jugger, debes mejorar tu velocidad en ataques, tu fuerza ya es buena - volvió a decir la mujer a quien fue su ultimo rival.

\- S-si señora *Cof Cof* - tosía la chica mencionada.

\- Tap, Speed, necesitan mejorar su coordinación - menciona a las otras dos en el suelo.

\- ¡Si señora! - dijeron al unisono.

\- Bien, duchense - ordena.

\- ¡Si señorita Wunderfizz! - dicen todas saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la mujer sola.

\- Mis chicas, son las mejores - se dijo a si misma sonriendo y cerrando las puertas de su habitación.

 **Con las chicas**

\- Nos fue mejor - dijo la chica conocida como Tap, una chica de 1,65 m de altura, tenía la apariencia de una chica de 20 años (Como todas las residentes de la mansión) piel caucásica y cabello castaño largo degradándose a amarillo al final, sus ojos eran marrones y al igual que sus compañeras, iba vestida de negro, su nombre clave cuando fue creada fue "Double Tap", su función era el desenfundado rápido, si disparas primero, matas primero.

\- Habla por ti, debiste seguirme el ritmo - contesto la chica conocida como Speed, nombre clave "Speed Cola", su función era la recarga rápida, sin perder ningún mili-segundo valioso a la hora de cumplir con misiones, ella poseía una altura de 1,75 m., tenia la piel pálida su pelo estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás atado en una coleta, anto su pelo como sus ojos eran verdes.

\- Por lo menos no cayeron y destruyeron una mesita de centro - menciono la chica conocida como Quick, ella tenía una altura de 1,70 m de altura, cabello corto y celeste algo alborotado, con ojos igual celestes y su piel era pálida y respondía al nombre de "Quick Revive", su ocupación era el cuidado de heridos en el menor tiempo posible.

\- Como sea, hemos mejorado como equipo, eso es un logro - comento la ultima de todas y la mas fuerte también, una chica de buena musculatura que fácilmente puede rivalizar con la de un hombre, su nombre, Jugger-Nog, nombre clave "Jugger-Nog Soda", frente de ataque, resistencia y fuerza superior, una chica de 1,80 m de altura, con una larga cabellera roja con varios mechones rebeldes en su fleco, de las tres es la mas agraciada físicamente hablando como resultado de su duro auto-entrenamiento ademas de la forma en la que fueron creadas.

Mientras caminaban a las duchas de la mansión pasaron por varios cuartos, todos tenían en la puerta personalizada y un logo pentagonal, habían varios, uno rojo con la cabeza y cuello de un esqueleto de buitre, uno negro con una araña roja, uno verde con 3 pistolas en el, etc.

 **En las duchas**

Las chicas se duchaban para limpiarse y relajar sus cuerpos, todas pensando en su combate hoy.

\- ¿Creen que la señorita Wunderfizz nos deje salir de ves en cuando?, creo que levantamos sospechas - comenta Quick enjuagando su cabello.

\- Ni idea, no se si vale la pena salir, he visto muchos pervertidos allá afuera - responde Tap secándose.

\- No se, me encantaría probar mi fuerza contra las personas de afuera - menciona Jugger haciendo algo de fuerza en sus brazos.

\- Deja de presumir -.- - dicen todas al unisono.

Wunderfizz por su parte sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellas quisieran conocer mas allá de la mansión, sin embargo, no quería que el Grupo 935 estuviera detrás de ellas nuevamente ni de su más reciente proyecto, había empezado con este cuando aún trabajaba para el Grupo 935, ella fue la encargada de crear dichas supersoldados, al principio lo tomó como una simple orden, gracias al Elemento 115 logró crearlas, chicas reales, con poderes irreales, y, para desgracia del Grupo 935, sentimientos reales, no eran simples supersoldados que seguían ordenes sin chistar, poco después de sus misiones empezaron a dudar del grupo y Wunderfizz se enteró de los horribles castigos que recibían, empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, hasta que no pudo más y escapó con todas las chicas que había creado, desapareciendo del ojo y la vista del Grupo 935 y no dejaría que se lleven a sus chicas de nuevo, antes muerta.

* * *

 **Ok, creo que esto es algo corto no se ustedes, verán, hace unos meses empecé a humanizar elementos de Zombies, empezando con los Perks, luego fueron algunos de los chicles y algunas armas tanto especiales como normales, hasta el momento solo he subido a mi Deviantart los diseños de Jugger, Quick, Tap, Speed y Wunderfizz, eso si, en estilo tradicional, a lápiz, papel y colores, espero y les gusten, mi perfil de Deviantart es RexBenk, por si gustan ver los diseños, con esto me despido, los leo luego, comenten si les gustó la historia, ZarBalor, fuera.**


End file.
